TF:TS Prologue
Prologue is the first episode of Transformers: The Soap, a precursor to Season 1. It is one of two "specials" and was first broadcast on April 26th, 2009. Cast Mike Taylor voiced all characters in this episode. They are (in order of appearance, speaking characters only): Victor Carroli Optimus Prime Megatron Ironhide Brawl Arcee Bonecrusher Leo Prime Starscream Grimlock Jazz Clocker Bumblebee Barricade Silverstreak Ultra Magnus Soundwave Hot Shot Prowl Plot We open with a shot of Cybertron, accompanied by a Victor Carroli type voiceover (voiced by Mike Taylor). "Carroli"explains that two factions didn't like each other, and proceeded to beat the shit out of each other. We're introduced to the Autobots, fighting for truth, justice and WWE. We then see the Decepticons, fighting for villainy, tyranny and WCW-any! Optimus Prime and Megatron go through the usual "give it up, you can't win, yes I will" routine, with Optimus wondering how many times Megatron's gonna say the universe will be his. Megatron says he means it this time. Again. Meanwhile Ironhide is fighting Brawl. Ironhide wonders why Brawl looks bigger elsewhere, Brawl replying that it's digital effects, before shooting a missile at Ironhide.The missile misses but Ironhide is impressed nonetheless. Elsewhere Arcee faces off against Starscream, while Bonecrusher tries to escape Leo Prime. Starscream swoops in, transforms and shoots a missile at Arcee. However the missile U-turns and shoots Starscream instead! In another place Grimlock says he doesn't like...Jazz! After being reminded that they're on the same side, Grimlock goes towards Swindle, but fails to identify his teammate and attacks Clocker instead! Bumblebee and Barricade are facing off, as Leo Prime continues to stalk Bonecrusher! During the fight Barricade questions umblebee's lame username (BumblebeeLikesTo69). After taking care of Barricade, Bumblebee explains that BumblebeeLikesTo1 through 68 were taken! Back to Optimus Prime, who busts out his "One shall stand, one shall fall" line. This time Megatron questions how many times Optimus has said that! Optimus says he means it this time. Again. Megatron strikes at Prime, but is taken down by a kick to the face! With Megatron down Optimus repeats the "One shall stand" line but Megatron confuses Prime by asking "One what?" The confusion allows Megatron to gain the advantage, and he takes Prime down, before repeating Optimus' favourite quote! This time, though, Prime confuses egatron by asking if he knows which one it is. The confusion allows Optimus to regain the upper hand. Later...A lot later... Most of the Transformers are down, suffering from exhaustion and/or battle wear. Ultra Magnus has lost his arms, Grimlock is snoring and Bonecrusher has tamed Leo by tickling him. Soundwave also falls asleep, as Brawl and Ironhide discuss their fight. On the building behind them Hot Shot and Arcee are having intercourse, which Bumblebee thinks is sick. Back to Optimus Prime and Megatron, who wonder how long this is gonna go on for. Optimus suggests ending it now, which Megatron mistakes for a suicide pact. Optimus suggests a truce, saying there's more to life than fighting. Megatron says he's never considered that and Optimus says he's always wanted to see WrestleMania in person, watch every episode of Friends, back to back, and be in a band. After going through the rules Megatron agrees and informs his Decepticons of the truce. Everybody, except Starscream seem happy with the truce-especially Brawl, Bonecrusher and Barricade. Ironhide announces his intention to become a private investigator, which Prowl supports, while making an idiot of himself. Megatron and Optimus shake on the truce, as Carroli closes by saying the decepticons were never heard from again... Three months later... Optimus Prime is at Autobot House, checking the dishes, when he hears a knock at the door. Optimus answers the door and sees Megatron! Megatron explains that he recently moved in, around the corner, but his Sky box got damaged during the move. Optimus thinks Megatron wants to borrow his, and is surprised when Megatron suggests they watch Monday Night Raw together. Optimus is reluctant, even when Megatron announces he's brought Pringles and Pepsi. Megatron sweetens the deal by revealing he brought hot buffalo wings (Prime's favourite), which gains him access to Autobot House. Inside, Megatron says he likes Optimus' place. Optimus says he got it pretty cheap, because of the pink colours. Optimus, when asked if he considered repainting, replies that if anyone mocks him he can just stamp on them. Megatron notices Optimus' custom made steel chairs and gets really excited! Prime says there's no better way to watch wrestling, than sat on a steel chair. Megatron and Optimus then (randomly) agree that Rey Mysterio is tiny, even for a human! Quotes "Millions of years ago, on the planet Cybertron, a war broke out! Two factions rose up and decided they didn't like each other, and proceeded to beat the shit out of one another!" Victor Carroli gives some background on the Transformers war. "Give it up, Megatron! you can't win!" "Oh i beg to differ, Prime! Soon the entire universe shall be mine!" "And how many times have you said that before?" "Um...Quite a few actually! But I mean it this time! Again." Optimus Prime and Megatron, calling into question Megatron's declarations, and failures, of conquest. "Ohnonononono! Good kitty, good kitty!" Bonecrusher, trying to escape Leo Prime. "Die whore!" (Starscream shoots missile, which U-turns) "Oh shit." (Missile strikes Starscream) "Dying's an extra 10 bucks!" Starscream and Arcee, discussing pricing plans. "Me Grimlock no like you!" "What?! Crazy bitch! I'm on your side!" "Oh! Me grimlock sorry." Grimlock, failing to identify his fellow Autobots. "No Grimlock! Get Swindle!" Clocker, suffering as Grimlock (yet again) fails to identify his fellow Autobots. "Nonononono! Nononono! Not again! Lemme go!" Bonecrusher, still trying to evade Leo Prime. "Are you username BumblebeeLikesTo69?!!!" "Yeah! So?" "Why do you have such a lame username?!!!" "Because usernames BumblebeeLikesTo1 through 68 were taken!" Bumblebee and Barricade, discussing lame usernames. "At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall!" "And on how many days have you said that, Prime?" "Um...Quite a few but...I mean it this time! Again!" Megatron turns the tables on Optimus. "DIE PRIME!!!" "I don't think so, Megashithead!" Optimus and Megatron, making their feelings clear. "Like I said, hopefully for the last time, one shall stand, one shall fall!" "Uh...one what?" "Huh?" "Well you said one shall blah, blah blah blah! Does it mean, for example, one Autobot? Or does it mean one of the warring factions?" "Uh..." Megatron, questioning the vagueness of Optimus' favourite quote. "It's over Prime! As you like to say, one shall stand, one shall fall!" "Do you know which one it is?" Optimus Prime, asking Megatron to explain his own quote. "My arms!" Ultra Magnus laments the loss of vital limbs. "Meeow!" "There's a good kitty! Oh there's a good puddy cat!" Bonecrusher finally tames Leo Prime. "Ripped my arm off, you bastard!" "Yeah I know." Ironhide, showing no remorse for his actions towards Brawl. "How long is this gonna go on?" "I don't know. We could end it now." "You mean, like, suicide?" "No you idiot! I'm talking about a truce!" Megatron, completely misunderstanding Optimus. "So you're saying...a truce?" "A truce!" "No more fighting?" "No more fighting!" "No more galactic domination!" "We have to be good? "You have to be good!" "Ok." "Ok!" "Stop it now!" "Stop it-sorry!" Optimus, parroting Megatron, a little too much. "Decepticons a truce has been called!" "A truce?!" "Finally!" "Might finally get to see a Superbowl!" "A truce?!" "I can watch the Premiership!" Megatron announces the truce, pleasing Brawl, Bonecrusher and Barricade. But not Starscream. "Hmmm I always wanted to be a private investigator!" "Hey good idea! I could be your police lesbian!" "You mean liaison, right?" Ironhide announces his new career path, as Prowl gets his wires crossed. "And so, true to his word, Megatron changed his ways and didn't bother the Autobots, or the universe ever again!" Victor Carroli, narrating the end of the wars. "Ok let's check these dishes are clean. Yep. Whoah they are sparkly! Washing machines live longer with Calgon! Oh wait...Hang on a second..." Optimus Prime, with the wrong choice of song. "Er hi!" Megatron, bothering the Autobots again. "Or we could watch it (Monday Night Raw) together?" "I don't think so, Megatron." Megatron, wanting to take the truce to the next level. "I brought Pringles. And Pepsi!" "Hmmm..." "And hot buffalo wings! i know they're your favourite!" "Well why didn't you say so? Come on in!" Megatron, proving that the way into Optimus' heart (and house) is through his stomach. "Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmy-are they steel chairs?!" Megatron, getting excited over metallic seating furniture. "Hehe. Mysterio's tiny!" "I know! Even for a human!" Megatron and Optimus, laughing at vertically challenged wrestlers. Production Notes Being the very first episode, it can be seen as very primitive. Evidence of this is in the shaky camera and (unclear picture), live audio (with pause clicks), hand guided missiles and movement (with some hand shots), Soundwave's voice (lacking effects), and the pink carpet. A major overhaul would occur at the end of the season, many of these issues being phased out. The opening shot of Cybertron is from the G1 episode, More Than Meets The Eye, Part 1. It is the only time actual footage, from an actual Transformers show, is used. This excludes The Missing interviews. Music used was the 1986 movie battle music and Dare, by Stan Bush. At the start Optimus Prime rides Leo Prime, like He-Man rides Battlecat. The wrestling references would continue, Season 2 featuring the WWE wrestlers heavily. Three scenes weren't filmed, due to time constraints at the time. These scenes are a confrontation between rival Mini-Cons, more interaction between Optimus and Megatron, involving Prime's Nightwatch Mode, and a Unicron interruption. There are plans to film these scenes, and the whole episode may be refilmed. Viewership And Reception Prologue was initially uploaded as a private video, for ITN subscribers. When the channel received more than 25 subscribers the video was uploaded a second time, for the new subscribers. Last year both videos were made public. The first video, as of July 15th, 2012, has received 57 views, 13 likes and no dislikes. Feedback was positive. The second video, as of July 15th, 2012, has received 209 views, 2 likes and no dislikes. Feedback was positive. The total accumulation of viwers, likes and dislikes (for both videos) is 266 views, 15 likes and no dislikes.